


To Care For Bede

by Paralexium



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Attention Seeking Bede, Bede Needs a Hug, Caregiver Hop, Crying, Diapers, Family Feels, Fluff, Headspace, Little Bede, Little Headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Screaming, potty training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralexium/pseuds/Paralexium
Summary: Small snipets of Bede and Hop's life in their caregiver/little relationshipFirst time trying out age regression fanfictions despite having read lots myself.I'm taking requests for chapters whether it's small or big. Don't be afraid no request is stupid or dumb and i will try my best at writing them out!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Raves_Faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the first time i'm trying out age regression fanfictions even though i have read a lot... like a lot!   
> However, I feel i need more training and ideas. Hence the reason i'm open for requests for this pairing, but if you got other pairing you would like to read about I could perhaps see to it and make it a reality. Depending on the pairing though, don't let that stop you on making requests!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this first chapter and let me know if you want more!

“Bede, you come out this instant young man!”

“No!”

“Bede- “

“NO!”

Hop sighed in defeat. By this point they’d be late to Leon’s birthday, which Hop wasn’t all that happy about actually, he was quite angry about it. It wasn’t helping the fact that his little had locked himself inside their bathroom as an escape from his caregiver. 

Bede had often caused troubles for Hop whenever he was in his little head space, but he couldn’t really blame the poor boy. The little had been raised in an orphanage and never really got to know his parents, so there was no one looking out for him the way he needed. Attention was hard to come by in an orphanage and Bede required lots of it, even when his pridefulness told him otherwise. 

When the little lashed out and acted bratty like this it was often because of the lack of attention or simply because he was stressed or drained from energy. Hop thought he’d get used to it, thought that he’d got a hang of the bratty side of Bede, but the boy somehow managed to make things difficult. 

“Fine, I will give you five minutes, and if you’re not out by then I’m coming in myself.” Giving Bede a time frame seemed to most often than not help his situation. It helped the boy prepare himself for what was to come, the inevitable. Hop didn’t expect an answer from his little, he knew he’d heard him, he was just sulking. 

While waiting for the five minutes to tick by, Hop decided to make the last preparations for their outing. He grabbed a shoulder bag and inside he placed various items he would need for Bede. These items included diapers, various powders and creams, Bede’s favorite sippy cup together with matching bottles and formulas. They would be staying over the weekend, so clothing was a necessity in this case.

The last item he placed inside the bag, and on top of everything else, was Leon’s birthday present. Hop wanted to give his big brother a new cap seeing as his old one had gotten pretty… damaged over the years. By the time packing was done and he’d checked everything a second time just in case, Hop knew the five minutes were over and there had not been the indicating sound of the bathroom door being opened. Hop sighed as he went over to the cabinet which held spare keys for every door inside their apartment, this ensured that no matter where Bede tried to lock himself away, he would always be able to get in, much to the frustration of his little. 

“Bede, I’m coming in now, you better be ready.” Hop tried to sound intimidating, but knew his efforts were easily ignored. 

Inside, Hop was met with a bit of a heartbreaking scene before him. On the floor was Bede, sat in only a diaper and loose pink tank top, tears running down his cheeks in fat lines. As fast as he could, Hop grabbed one of the hanging fluffy towels, sitting down in front of the boy and wrapping him in the towel.

“Oh Bede… You must be freezing sitting here on the cold bathroom floor. My poor boy.” Hop softly cooed. To be honest he should have known Bede would get like this the closer the weekend was drawing in. He saw how the boy grew more fidgety, and his nearly constant need of being able to see Hop wherever he went at all times. The little would often times not be satisfied with being left in his own bed, and in the morning, Hop found his arms full of his little Bede. He had to wonder why Bede hadn’t just come out of the bathroom and asked for his attention, perhaps it was his pride that overtook him. 

With a sigh Hop lifted his little boy, a hand under his bum so he could the heaviness of a full diaper and made a beeline to Bede’s room. He sat Bede down on his bed with the towel still wrapped around his figure, meanwhile he got out diaper supplies. Hop decided against using a changing mat, instead making use of the towel he had given Bede. 

Behind him he could hear said boy sniffling and whining, waiting for his daddy to come back. When wines began to turn into minor cries, Hop quickly gathered what he needed and went back over to the bed. He threw it all on the bed, picked up his little holding him on his hip with one hand while the other laid out the towel. 

Before Hop laid Bede back onto the towel he rocked him a little in his arms, in the hopes that his cries would diminish. They did eventually and Hop felt it safe to put his little down for his diaper change. 

He wasted no time in getting it over with, they were late for the party even now. Hop’s mother knew of his and Bede's ‘relationship’ and she was cool with it, thank god. She was the only one who knew, meaning this family party would be the first time Hop would introduce Bede to everyone. He was nervous, more so for his little's sake than his own. Originally their plan had not been for his family to meet Bede in his little space the first time around, but with how things were right now, which didn’t surprise Hop given how stressed Bede had been the entire week through. It was only a matter of time before he fell into the head space. 

Bede craved attention sure, but not from just about anyone. In his little space Bede was fussy and easily intimidated by things he didn’t know about, instantly seeking out the safe arms that were Hop’s. One time they had been at his mom’s place, Hop was unavailable to console Bede in whatever trouble he had managed to get into. Hop’s mother had been there, gently picking the little up in her arms, despite the slight struggle Bede put up at being picked up by a person who wasn’t Hop.

First, he struggled, then he cried, screamed and kicked. She kept calm through the fit he threw, not once letting out a frustrated sigh or giving any indication of getting angry with Bede. Through his screaming she hummed a lullaby to him, calming him slowly, even lulling him into a peaceful sleep. By the time Hop had gotten back, Bede was sat in her lap sleeping away. A look of amazement plastered on his face; his mother couldn’t help a giggle escaping.

Looking down at his baby, red eyes runny nose and a fresh diaper he couldn’t help the smile crossing his lips. He ran a hand over Bede's cheek gently as a sign of affection. Bede sniffled, looking up at him with his beautiful lilac eyes. He stretched up his arms in an effort to get Hops attention and pick him up, which Hop did. 

They moved to the dresser at the opposite side of the room, where Hop picked out a fluffy pink sweater, pairing it with some overalls. He dressed Bede in the clothes, kissed his temple, running a hand softly through his platinum blond hair. Bede hid his face in the crook of Hop’s neck, embarrassed by the affection he was given, though in reality he reveled in it. 

“You’re okay, baby. Now, we’ll go downstairs, pick up your bag and head out okay?” Hop kept his voice low and soft as to not upset his little, given how sensitive he was at the moment. He got a tiny nod as a response, his hair tickling Hop’s ear with the slight movement.

At the bottom of their staircase, Hop moved to get the bag from where he left it. He clicked off the lights in the apartment, got his keys and adjusted Bede’s position on his hips before locking the door to their apartment. 

“Alright. Off we go!”


	2. Big boys go potty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede has decided he wanted to be a big boy for once, and wanted his daddy to help him potty train. Hop encourages this, but there are expectations to be met. Maybe being dad's little boy wasn't all that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing my first chapter so well received, i decided why the hell not continue writing? so i did. I drew inspiration from some real experiences i had, working at a daycare. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Diapers…. Diapers were fun and all but with the ever-growing pride inside Bede, despite his little head space he wanted to do things himself. Or, at least try to that is. That meant he had to try and convince Hop that he was in fact a big boy, and big boys went potty. 

It wasn’t all that hard to convince his caregiver, surprisingly he even encouraged Bede to potty train. The hard part came with actually doing what big boys did when they had to go potty.

From the beginning Hop had set expectations for Bede, in order for the potty training to become a success. There was a list with goals, hanged up on the wall in their bathroom, right beside the toilet. Every time Bede would go potty, they would cross of each goal on the list once he’d made it. 

The goals being: 

\- Take of pants and socks by myself  
\- Take of diaper and put it in the waste bin by myself  
\- Go potty (pee or doo doo) by myself  
\- Wash hands by myself  
\- Help daddy put on new diaper  
\- Put on pants and socks by myself

In Bede’s eyes the list was endlessly long, but he was determined to succeed and make his dad proud. He would do just about anything to gain praise from his daddy, a smidgen of attention was all he wanted. 

“Da I’m go potty…” Bede spoke softly, hands behind his back, his eyes downcast in embarrassment. Hop smiled at him, reaching out to grab one of his hands. Getting a hold, Hop gently dragged Bede with him to the toilet, the list just waiting to get crossed off. 

Hop left him standing in the bathroom, he’d went out to grab a small chair and a marker. The chair was so he could sit down and help Bede when he was sat on the floor, while the marker was, of course, for crossing off each of his goals as a sort of encouragement. 

In his little space Bede was unable to read properly, though Hop had explained the tasks to him before hand, so reading them out when Hop wasn’t around wouldn’t stop him from trying to reach the goals himself, just a little.

First, off with pants and socks. Alright, he could do that without daddy. Bede sat down on his bum, the crinkling of his diaper sounded throughout the echoey bathroom walls, he didn’t care for it. Looking down at his legs, Bede felt overwhelmed. How could his dad possibly expect him to pull his pants legs all the way down to his feet?! Impossible. 

“I’m still a big boy…” 

He wasn’t though, he needed his daddy’s help. He would simply just have to wait for him to come around. Though, patience had never been one of Bede’s strong sides, now had it? 

Frustrated by the stupidly not at all reachable goals his daddy had set for him and the wait for said daddy, Bede began to sniffle, then cry. No, he wanted to be a big boy, and big boys did not cry.  
Drying his eyes with fisted hands, Bede tried once more to gather himself and really look at the situation before him. He had seen his dad pull off his pants easily whenever he would change his diaper. How could this be any different? 

At first, he tried to grab a fistful of fabric on each pant leg, dragging down with force. Nothing. A pout formed, yet he tried again. He kept trying and trying until Hop emerged from the bathroom door. An angry frown had settled on Bede’s face, he was not happy with how potty training was going. 

“You having trouble there, sweetheart?” He stifled a small laughter. Bede and his pouting face were one of the most adorable things one could lay their eyes on. 

No response. He was having trouble then it seemed, and with that, Hop sat down on the chair he had brought up with him. Having placed the chair across from where Bede was sat, he leaned forward, elbows supporting his upper body on his knees. He looked down at Bede, expectantly. Bede simply stared back at him. 

“Do you want daddy to help you with that?” 

A moment of silence… then a nod. With Bede’s consent, Hop reached out and pulled him up to stand before him. Quickly, he freed button on the waistband of Bede’s pants, lightly tugging them down over his diapered bum, not all the way down but just a little to give Bede a fighting chance and give the little a minor sense of succession. 

“There. Now, sit back down on your bottom and pull. Just like you tried to before.” Hop instructed him, using a soothing voice on his frustrated little. Getting angry or frustrated with a little like Bede never resulted in anything good. Never.

Bede did as he was told, sitting down on him diapered bum which was now exposed. He grabbed onto his pant legs once more, dragging downwards. This time they glided off easily, down his slender legs, stopping suddenly by his heels. Another obstacle. 

He looked up at Hop for help, which he got by his daddy tugging lightly at the hems of the pants, just so they were under Bede’s sole. This made it easier for him to get the whole article off, leaving just the socks in place. 

The socks presented a small challenge, if none at all. Bede easily hooked his thumb inside the hem line of the sock and dragged it off in swift motion. 

“All done Da!” Bede exclaimed happily; the feeling of success evident in his lilac eyes. 

Hop felt proud. He swept his hand through Bede’s hair, scratching lightly against his scalp. “Way to go champ! You know what happens now?” Bede shook his head, not quite sure what his daddy meant. Not until he handed him the marker he had kept away in his pocket. 

“cross of list, Da?” Bede questioned, gaining a nod in response. He got up off the floor and waltz over to the list. He knew, because daddy had told him, that the first cross was supposed to go in the first box. 

When he’d crossed off the box, he went back to his dad and gave back the marker. He was being good today; he was being a very good boy. 

Second goal on the list was to rid himself of his diaper. It was dry, though that did not stop Bede from scrunching up his nose in slight disgust. 

Bede stood for a moment, contemplating what to do next. Just like his pants, he’d seen his dad remove multiple diapers he only had to remember what his daddy always tended to do. 

He was stood before Hop, looking down at his diaper. Tentatively, he raised his right hand to pull at one of the tabs on either side of his hips. The tiny tug caused a sticky ripping sound. The same happened, as he tugged on the tab opposite the first, he’d just pulled at. For a short moment, Bede glanced up at Hop in search for any indication he was doing good. Hop met his eyes, gave a toothy smile and nodded at him. He was doing good then. 

As the second tab was ripped all the way, the diaper fell to the floor, landing between Bede’s feet. Now he was supposed to… He looked to his daddy again, hoping for an answer to a question he couldn’t voice. Partly out of embarrassment, partly out of pride. 

“When you’ve taken off your diaper, it goes to the waste bin. Remember?” 

With that reminder, Bede bent down and picked up the diaper. He waddled to the other side of the bathroom, over to the waste bin placed beside the sink. Bede shivered lightly, his bottom bare and exposed to the air. 

Bede threw the diaper in the bin and made his way back to where his daddy was sat. Before, when Bede had told Hop he wanted to go potty, he had in fact not needed to use it. At first, he had wanted to just show his dad just how big of a boy he had become, but now… Yeah, now he really had to go potty. He was having a hard time holding it in, so he resorted to pull down on the sweater he wore and stuff his hands between his thighs in an attempt to hold it in. 

Hop saw the distress Bede was in and decided to help him out. From the beginning he’d known the boy didn’t have to go, simply because when Bede was in his little head space, he was too little to be able to even feel it coming. Though, with how long they had used to just pull off Bede’s pants, socks and throw away his diaper, he knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable. Besides, who was he to deny his baby from trying his very best at showing how big he was to go potty without much help from his daddy. He would feel proud of Bede for making it this far, even if he would go and wet the tilled bathroom floor.

Before Bede could make it all the way over to his daddy, Hop had already gone up from his sitting position and made to pull Bede up from his arm pits. And before the boy could even realize what had just happened, he was sat on the seat of the toilet. Bede relaxed his taught muscles from holding in his pee and released the yellowish liquid. A heavy blush spread across the boy’s cheeks when he heard the heavy sound of his pee hitting the water below him. 

“It’s alright, Bede. You can’t help it and that’s okay. I’m here to help you my sweet little boy.” Hop explained, while he sat back on his chair in front of Bede. He flashed the little his award-winning smile. It did make Bede feel better about the situation, but he most certainly did not feel like a big boy… Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so bad to not be a big boy. If he was being a big boy, daddy wouldn’t help him as much and he wouldn’t get praise when he did good. 

Sensing his boys’ conflict, Hop spoke. “No matter how much of a big boy you are, you’ll always be my special little boy.” Bede stared at him, searching his eyes for any trace of his daddy lying. He found none. 

“fank yu da’y” It was barely a whisper, but Hop heard it.

They sat still for a while, Hop wanting to make sure Bede was all done before he could go wash his hands and put on a fresh diaper. When he felt certain Bede couldn’t let go of more, he helped him down, steadying him on his wobbly legs. 

He led the boy over to the sink, put some soap into the palm of his hands and helped scruff them against each other. The soap went over Bede’s fingers, palm and in between his fingers. All the while, Hop was humming a song Bede didn’t quite recognize. He felt comforted by the sound of his daddy’s humming. 

All feelings of comfort shattered when Hop turned on the water from the sink, guiding Bede’s hands under the water. The sensation of water on his hands was so unfamiliar, yet, not really. Hop had barely gotten his fingertips to touch the water when he forcefully retracted his hands, soap splattering everywhere. 

Hop stood back, dumbfounded by Bede’s reaction. Surely the boy must have washed his hands hundreds of times before, not to talk about baths. Why was he reacting so strongly now? This wouldn’t do at all. 

Bede held his hands protectively against his chest, breathing in and out much too fast for comfort. He would have to proceed with caution.

“Bede, are you okay? It’s just water, baby. See?” Hop demonstrated as he held his own hands underneath the running water. The little didn’t seem all that convinced. 

It hit him that usually whenever they had eaten and Hop would clean his little, he never went out of the way to bring Bede all the way out to the sink. Rather, he would wet a tiny towel and clean his hands and mouth like that. 

That didn’t explain baths though… A few times, Hop had given his little a bath when he was in his little headspace, and that had never presented a problem. Then again, it could be that he wasn’t used to the wet sensation that was water, on his hands. 

This was a problem for another day. One in which he would talk to Bede outside his head space. Right now, he needed to calm down his baby and let him know no harm would get to him. 

“We don’t have to wash hands at the sink today, if you don’t feel like it okay? You want me to wet one of the tiny towels, and clean your hands like that?” Hop tried to speak with his softest and most gentle voice. 

Bede nodded yes to that idea. Hop made quick work of gathering the tiny towel in the drawer beneath the sink, wetting it with lukewarm water. He squeezed out as much water as possible while maintaining a degree of wetness and made his way towards Bede who had back up to the opposite wall. 

Having it done like this created no issue, however the issue would need to be addressed at some point. Right now, Bede just needed to get into a new diaper, and most likely have a nap. 

“You stay right there, little troublemaker. I’ll go grab you a new diaper.” At the end of his sentence, Hop tapped Bede lightly on his nose which earned a giggle from the small boy.

Under the sink were multiple drawers, one of them held towels like the one he had used to wash Bede’s hands. Another held diapering supplies. He was not in need of any creams or powders, so he settled on bringing out a baby pink diaper that would match with the little’s sweater. 

Having Bede stand up like he was, made it easy for Hop to tape on the new diaper. He decided to leave off the scattered pants and socks, since Bede would be going down for a nap anyways. They could pick up on that lesson at a later time. 

As if sensing his daddy’s thoughts, Bede let out a yawn, his eyes drooping ever so slightly. 

Hop picked him up, settling him nicely on his hip. Automatically Bede’s arms wound around his dad’s neck, face buried deep inside the crook of it. Hop stroked his back in circles, a soothing motion he’d learned from his mother. It worked like a charm every time, so by the time he’d made his way into Bede’s little room, he was fast asleep. 

He laid the boy down onto the mattress, combed through the blond curly locks and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Goodnight, my sweet little prince. Dad is so very proud of you.”


	3. Eating Behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop has noticed Bede's strange eating habits and tries to find an explanation, or rather a solution to this new ´problem´.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter here, sorry about that. I'm ending my internship soon, which means i will have much more time on my hand to write more chapters. However, when i write i don't want to write simply because i have to (hence the long updating of chapters) I will write when i feel inspired and have the feel on wanting to write (or when it's way past midnight, because apparently i'm a night-owl and my creativity sparks at that point...) anyway, internship over soon and more time to write yay!
> 
> There might be a bit of a hint towards anorexia towards Bede, but nothing serious. Please do look out for yourself when reading this, and if you feel like this could trigger you don't read.  
> If you feel like I should add anorexia or hint at anorexia as a tag please do not feel bad about telling me.

To be honest Bede wasn’t in fact that much of a difficult child, however he did have his moments where he would push his boundaries and throw a bit of a tantrum. That was simply Bede in his little head space, and Hop wouldn’t change it for the world. To him it gave him something to do, and it gave him a soothing, comfortable feeling of responsibility and belonging. 

No, his little wasn’t difficult in his opinion, not in the slightest. 

Then again… Recently, Hop had discovered that whenever they would sit down and eat, Bede tended to fill up his cheeks to their maximum capacity and not swallow it. All he did, was put it into his mouth, chew it for a bit, then push it into his cheeks to rest with his previous bite. 

This kind of behavior hasn’t always been there. Hop was afraid it would end badly if he forgot to check whether the boy had swallowed his food, or not. Bede was often filled with energy, meaning he would go about playing, all throughout the apartment. His boy would jump up and down the sofa, run to his bedroom or Hop’s, and back into the living room for god knows how long. 

If the boy still had food in his mouth, he could end up choking on it in his wild adventures. That was something the caregiver did not want to experience. So, he had to find a solution or an explanation to this new ´problem´. 

Which is why Hop decided to sit down with his boy at lunch, and, instead of letting his little pick and choose what and how much he ate, Hop had taken the plate away from him and cut the fruit into minuscule pieces. Instead of letting all the piece of fruits stay on the plate and place it back in front of Bede, he took one piece in hand placing it in front of the little on the table. 

Bede stared at Hop in confusion, this wasn’t how they usually went about lunch time. At this point he had no control over how much or how little he would eat. It frustrated Bede, as eating time was the only thing he had a bit of control over in his little head space. 

He stared at the fruit laid before him, defiantly crossing his arms whilst turning his head away with a pout. 

Hop let a sigh escape his mouth. He should have seen this one coming. 

“Sweetie, you have to eat your lunch. I really don’t want to discuss this with you.”

He got no reaction from his little boy, only a little huff of breath. When Hop said he really did not want to discuss this with him, he meant it. Neither did he want to change his plans, Hop was going to go through with his plan. 

The plan was simple, really.

\- Take away the plate  
\- Cut whatever food was on the plate into tiny edible pieces  
\- Place one piece at a time before the boy  
\- Wait for him to put it in his mouth  
\- Let him chew on it and swallow it   
\- Rinse and repeat until all the fruit were gone from the plate

As of right now they were stuck on the third section of the plan, and it didn’t seem like this was going anywhere. Hop leaned back against the back of his chair, just watching Bede. It was silent in the room until a loud rumble sounded throughout and a flush made its appearance on the little’s face. 

“Bede… Dearest boy, you’re hungry. You have to eat my little one.” Hop was becoming concerned with the boy’s behavior. By no means was Bede big or muscled, he was rather lean and a bit too much on the thin side for the caregivers liking. When Bede wasn’t in his little head space, he cared very little about his own health, and that worried Hop to no end. In his big head space, the boy went home to his own apartment where he had no chance to keep an eye on the little. 

Again, he sat back in silence. He needed to try another tactic.

“You know, you’re not allowed to leave before you finished the entire apple, I’ve cut out for you. The quicker you are about eating these slices, the quicker you’re able to get down and play with your toys again.” He paused, “However, the longer time you use sitting there sulking away, the less time you will have to play before shower time and bed.” Hop stated matter-of-factly. 

That caused a rapid reaction from the little boy in front of him. Bede stared at him wide-eyed, like he’d betrayed him. Perhaps he had, just a little bit but he had also stated the truth. Play time was fun. Shower and bedtime were absolutely not fun, at all. 

In the end, Bede would rather have the most out of play time. Timidly, he picked up the tiny slice of apple his caregiver had laid out to him. He looked disdainfully at it, before plopping it into his mouth. 

Chewing on the slice, some juice escaped the corners of his lips. Bede chewed and chewed but didn’t swallow it, instead he placed it in his cheeks. He looked up at Hop, pointing to his mouth as a sign to have another slice. Hop wasn’t convinced though; he knew the boy’s tricks by now and he would not fall for them so easily. 

“No Bede, you have to ´eat´ the slice and not just chew on it, stashing it away in your cheeks like a cute little squirrel. You need to swallow it.” Hop was having none of this, his dear little was going to eat and that was final. 

Not impressed with the icy glare he got from Bede, he leaned back for the third time to wait. It seemed to click inside Bede’s mind that he wasn’t getting past it this time. He brought out the chewed-up apple from his cheeks and swallowed it, wincing when he felt it go down his throat on the journey towards his stomach. 

Again, he tried to get Hop’s attention so he could have another slice. Hop leaned forwards in his chair, “open your mouth dear.” Bede opened his mouth, allowing his caregiver to inspect the wet cavern for any remaining apple mush. 

Seeing none, he laid out a new slice for the little to eat. 

They kept going like this for about half an hour, before the plate was empty at last. Bede had managed the entire apple, though not without a few fussy fights and whines every now and then. 

Hop was proud of his sweet tiny angel.

Before lifting him up, he ruffled his blond hair a bit and caressed the right side of his cheek fondly. “You were such a good boy, you know that? You might think I’m being very mean to you for forcing this on you, but I just want you to be healthy sweetheart…” Hop cooed endearingly. 

Yes, Daddy was very mean to him, but he also knew that Daddy was trying to help him feel better especially when he couldn’t provide for himself. That’s why Bede didn’t linger on it for long, he just wanted to be let up and go back to playing with dolls or jump around on their sofa. As if Hop had read his thoughts, he was picked up and placed back down besides the sofa. 

Time to see how much havoc he could create while Daddy cleaned up.


End file.
